


When they’re sure no-one can hear them (he’ll turn to him and say)

by PersonyPepper



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Feel-good, Fluff, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Immortal Jaskier | Dandelion, Insecure Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25489987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonyPepper/pseuds/PersonyPepper
Summary: “You’re young.” Jaskier is certainly not, nearing his three-twentieth birthday, actually, the wonders of being immortal— “There is much left for you in the world. Shouldn’t be following me.”Geralt’s voice is hard, cold, but insecurity is easy to read. Jaskier hums.“You’re worth following, I suppose, my dear.”Or, Geralt is insecure and Jaskier loves him.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 23
Kudos: 226





	When they’re sure no-one can hear them (he’ll turn to him and say)

The weather’s lovely this time of year, spring just twisting into autumn, leaving Jaskier to wrap his arm tighter around Geralt, from where the witcher’s tucked into his side. The bedrolls are worn, but soft against his skin as they lie under the night sky, watching the stars shine.

He turns to gaze at his lover, to see amber eyes shine under the moonlight, white hair nearly glowing. _Ethereal_ , he thinks, a song of his lover’s beauty already taking shape in his mind.

The lands are quiet, insects and fauna letting them have their peace.

“Why stay?” Jaskier hears suddenly, a low grumble by his ear; he thinks Geralt might’ve been thinking and kept the context inside his head, silly man.

“What're you talking about, dear heart?” He presses a kiss to the witcher’s head.

“You’re young.” Jaskier is certainly not, nearing his three-twentieth birthday, actually, the wonders of being immortal— “There is much left for you in the world. Shouldn’t be following me.”

Geralt’s voice is hard, cold, but insecurity is easy to read. Jaskier hums.

“You’re worth following, I suppose, my dear.”

The words are on the tip of his tongue and they stumble out, far too close to the ledge.

“And I’d be lying if— if I said I didn’t love you.” Love is hard. He has a complicated relationship with it; hasn’t ever been present when he’s needed it, but it’s easy to feel with Geralt.

Likely because Geralt is easy to love.

“Because I do— love you, I mean.” Golden eyes, as lovely as the evening sun, as lovely as the feathers of southern songbirds, stare up at him.

Jaskier aches to kiss away that crease between his brows, but Geralt’s lips are parted already. Now is not the time. They have eons to kiss each other’s frowns away. He can wait.

“I’m not good for you.”

“And how would you know that?” Geralt grunts at that, hiding his face into Jaskier’s chest, _praise Melitele_ , he's so adorable. 

“I’m a Witcher. Unfeeling, uncaring, a monst—” he huffs, a warm breath against Jaskier’s skin.

“Are you now?” Geralt’s eyes narrow into a glare, lips turned down unhappily.

Jaskier sighs, a soft smile on his lips as he looks back to the heavens. “Hm, I do think you’re mistaken, dear heart. You’re a man simply trying his best when all the world’s against him.”

Geralt says nothing, slinging an arm over Jaskier’s waist, head tucked into the bard’s neck. Jask brushes his hand through his hair, and holds him closer.

“Will you follow me tomorrow, then?” Geralt whispers after a while, a secret for only them, a moment of vulnerability to show insecurity and hope. 

“I’ll follow you till I die, my love,” Jaskier murmurs, a vow in his words, “I’ll follow you till I die.”

The _forever_ goes unsaid.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt fill on tumblr! Comments let me know you're enjoying my work <333
> 
> Title from Fair by TAD.
> 
> [Come say hi on tumblr (@persony-pepper)!](https://persony-pepper.tumblr.com)


End file.
